Unknown Longings
by PsylanceSimons
Summary: Laxus has been having these weird dreams and he can't shake the feeling that they're suppose to mean something. Or at least, the person in them is. Yet, when he tried to figure them out, something terrible happens and he can't do a thing about it. THIS IS FRAXUS! and sorry for the lame summary ... I suck at those
1. Chapter 1

**Hey world! PsylanceSimons here, and this is my first ever (not Hetalia) Fairy Tail fic! I will let you all know that I have absolutely no clue where this story is headed or how long it will be. I just had the sudden urge to write, and while I should be writing "Try and Hear Me" I wanted to write something else *shrug* I donno. **

**So this IS Fraxus! It's not the most popular pairing in the world but I don't care! I like it! There is also slight mentions of other pairings in this thing, and if you don't like them then I'm sorry, don't rip my head off! **

**Any who, enjoy the fruits of my imagination!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, but admit, I would completely mess up the show if I did ;D **

Long silky hair threaded through his fingers. A small whimper was heard under him and trembling was felt beneath his touch. His voice was coming out in heavy breaths and he was muttering nonsense. The room they were in was dark and vacant except for the two bodies. There wasn't a sound except for exchanged breaths and mumbles here and there.

He bent his head down and connected with skin. It was addictive. He nuzzled the flesh, not getting enough of the feeling of it on his face. Experimentally, he placed a kiss on the skin and the owner let out the cutest mewl. He was addicted to that as well, so he continued the action.

He didn't know how he got here or how long this would last but he wasn't complaining. His sensed eluded him as well as time. He didn't care; he could give a damn.

A long breath came from the mouth next to his ear and the owner let out a content sigh. After the one beneath him clung to his body and wheezed out, "Laxus."

Then he woke up.

He always woke up after that part, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

The blond mage sat up in his oversized, plush bed wiping the sweat from his brow. He turned his head to the side and glanced at his clock. It read 2: 46 a.m. Laxus hummed to himself. He was losing more and more sleep, and for what? All for this weird dream that always leaves him with a boner in the morning? It was ridiculous.

Laxus sighed. He knew he wouldn't get anymore sleep so he might as well get ready. Once the blond was all washed up (as well as took care of the products of the dream) and dressed in his lavishing cloths, he sat as his kitchen table and devoured his breakfast.

The scarred man looked out the window to see that the sun was just rising. The sunrises in Magnolia were always a sight to behold, but for some reason it was taunting for the mage. The light promised a new day: a new start. All Laxus saw was the beginning of a headache. Ever since that second-rate S class wizard Gildarts allowed Laxus back into Fairy Tail, all the other – younger – mages would not cease to annoy the hell out of him: always picking a fight, asking him infuriating questions, acting like a bunch of mindless children, etc.

They didn't bother the blond as much as before . . . well _before_, he would've loved nothing better than to shock them all to a crisp. However, now those thoughts of harming any of the guild members sent an unpleasant chill down his spine. He swore to himself that he would never harm another member again. He would protect them. They were his family, and all he had left.

With another sigh, Laxus shoved the last bits of his meal into his mouth then proceeded to wash his dirty dishes. With his body moving on autopilot, his mind dwelled back to that dream of his. It bothered him to no end. What were they doing (not that he didn't already have a safe bet)? Who was that other person and why did their voice sound so familiar? Why did this dream keep happening so often, now more than ever?

The scarred man let out an irritated sigh as he put the last of his dishes away. Thinking about this sort of thing was giving him a headache, and that job was reserved for a certain pink haired nescience.

When the hour was acceptable, the lightning-dragon mage headed out to the guild hall. Luckily, his home wasn't too far from his destination. Upon entering the guild, the blond was met with people drinking, laughing, and arguing. Yup, same shit every day. It amazed Laxus how happy (and how they could stomach alcohol) so early in the morning.

Without a word, the wizard sulked to the bar and took a seat. Grabbing his spiked headphones from around his neck, he placed them over his ears and tried to drown out Natsu and Grey's fighting (flirting). The magic item activated as soon as the device was over his ears and music began to play. The volume was just high enough so everyone was drowned out but his eardrums didn't burst.

Laxus sat at the bar, undisturbed, for a good while and it was bliss. He was snapped out of his thoughts when an arm was slung over his shoulder. He couldn't hear what the person that was on him was saying, but he could tell from the colorful shirt sleeve that it was Bickslow.

The blond turned his head and tapped his headphone signaling that he couldn't hear the other and didn't care to try to. However, the Seith mage was stubborn and annoying so he grabbed one of Laxus' headphones and moved it away from his ear just enough for the blue-black haired man to yell, "I said: what are ya doin' sittin' here all alone, Laxus!"

The scarred man winced at his teammate's loudness and swatted him away from his bleeding ear. When his listening device was removed from his head the music stopped, so Laxus could hear the totems – that were always with the man – chant, "All alone! All alone! Laxus is all alone!"

The man smiled down at him with his 'babies' hovering all around him. He wore his usual garb: a mix of a jester's uniform and a knight's armor. His eyes were covered, to Laxus' relief, with a helmet that also covered his wild hair.

The lightning mage rolled his eyes and answered, "Oh, just getting annoyed as hell . . . nothing new . . ."

"Nothing new indeed," a new voice said behind the blond. Laxus turned around to see Evergreen. She wore her unofficial uniform as well: short, slightly poofed out, green dress with her hair tied back in a sloppy styled bun with strands falling to her face. Glasses sat on her nose and, currently, a fan covered majority of her face. She snapped the thing closed and continued, "You've been awful lazy lately Laxus. The latest crisis has been averted, yet again, by Natsu's team and everything. Maybe we should start looking at some jobs, yes?"

The suggestion did make sense to the lightning mage, but in all honesty: he really didn't feel like taking on a job today. He felt like it would be far too easy of a task, no matter what the request. It would help him relieve some pent up stress, from what exactly he wasn't sure himself, but in the end his lazy hide got the better of him.

He sighed to the woman, "You can go on a job, Ever. I'm sayin' here."

She huffed in annoyance, "Geez you became _really_ lazy." She then turned her heel and left, most likely to flirt (fight) with her 'manly boyfriend'. Bickslow, being Bickslow, laughed it off and too left the blond. Laxus didn't mind, he was fine on his own – always has been always will be.

With that, he placed his headphones back on his head and continued to waist the day away in his own dreamland. He was almost back to complete bliss when he was distracted by a figure. This figure took a seat next to him. Laxus was about to complain, in his own thoughts, of how this guy could've picked any seat in the whole damn bar and this guy chooses to sit next to him, until he noticed who it was. The final member of the Thunder Legion: Freed.

Unlike Bickslow and Evergreen, Freed didn't bother Laxus in any way. He simply sat next to him. When Laxus' attention was grabbed by the Dark Écriture mage, his head turned towards the young man. It seemed that the green haired man was talking, but not to Laxus. He seemed to be exchanging words with Mira Jane. The two talked for a bit, Mira even giggled, then she left to get the wizard a drink that he probably requested.

His teammate was too wearing his usual cloths which consisted of his long red jacket and knee high boots. The wizard's sword hung at his side just in case the need for it arises. His outfit was simple but it worked for him.

Laxus' eyes lingered on Freed's frame. His posture was perfect and his ankles were laced together and tucked under his chair. His hands were gracefully folded on the countertop and he kept his head low. His long hair flowed down his back and was tied together at the bottom. The way those locks floated down his back made his spine look so curved. The blond's eyes drifted up towards Freed's face. His expression was blank, but that wasn't where Laxus' main focus was, it always came back to that hair. The way it was styled to spike up into lightning bolts, and the way two strands from either side of his face flowed down the front of his body, or even the way the mage covered part of his face. It was alluring. . .

What the _hell_ was he thinking?! _Alluring?!_ Where did that come from?!

Laxus ripped his eyes away from the mage. He was just sleep deprived. Yeah, sleep deprived. That's why he thought that . . .

Mira returned with Freed's drink. She placed the cup down with a smile which the green haired man returned. For some reason Laxus didn't like that. Mira lingered a while longer, striking up a conversation with the mage. The two laughed at something that Laxus still couldn't understand.

Why did this bother him so?

Not wanting to deal with the irritation any longer, the wizard got up from his stool and walked out of the guild hall claiming he needed some air.

If only he turned back to see blue eyes looking longingly at his back as he walked away from him.

**So that's the end of that chapter! Like I said, I don't know where this is going! If y'all got an idea as to where this is going, feel free to share it! If not then Imma just gonna go with ma gut! XD **

**If there were any errors I'm sorry! Please tell me about them! (In my defense I wrote this in like two hours or something like that)**

**Comment, Fav, Fallow, all is appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Freed woke up this morning feeling depressed and cold. He had another dreamless sleep yet he woke up in a cold sweat. His body radiated heat but he still felt freezing as ice. Sitting up in his bed he looked out the window. The sun wasn't too high in the sky. The mage estimated that the time was around eight O'clock in the morning.

A sigh escaping his lips, he hoisted himself off his comforting bed and got ready for the day. He dressed in his usual attire after a long, hot shower. After he was properly groomed and clothed, he set out to the guild hall which wasn't too far from his home.

The air was crisp and refreshing which woke the mage up quite a bit. By the time the green haired male reached the guild, he was shivering a bit. Placing his hands on his arms rubbing them up and down to regain some sort of feeling from them, he walked into the hall to see the usual suspects doing their usual thing.

It was moments like these, amongst the peaceful chaos, in which the mage enjoyed. They weren't fighting for their lives against some dark guild or trying to stop some twisted wizard from taking over the world. Everyone was simply enjoying one another's company and it made a smile cross the mage's face.

Freed only took a total of five steps into the hall until he was bombarded by Evergreen and Bickslow. Evergreen said, with a harmless-flirtatious grin on her lips, "Hey Freed."

"Good morning," the man returned.

"Geez what's with the formality, Freed?" Bickslow asked as he slung an arm over the slimmer man's shoulders.

The man's totems then mocked, "Formal! Formal! We don't like formal!"

Freed raised a brow at his friend but didn't respond. Frankly, he didn't know what to say to that. To the other two, the silence was something they were use to by the green haired mage.

The three chatted idly for a bit before Freed noticed a certain blond sitting all alone at the bar. The leader of their team, Laxus, had his headphones in which meant he was pretty much dead to the world. This saddened the Dark Écriture mage. Oh how he longed to be buy that strong body.

For the longest time, Freed had the most embarrassing crush on Laxus. For as long as Freed has known the lightning mage, he's had some sort of attraction to him, whether it be from admiration to something more intimate. The other two members of the thunder legion, as well as a few others, were aware of this infatuation, and it was all from speculation. Freed never spoke of his crush but the two quickly figured it out for themselves. It was quite embarrassing.

Apparently, Freed's eyes lingered on the blond a bit too long for Evergreen smirked at the green haired mage and said, "You know, Laxus has been exceptionally inattentive as of lately. Perhaps you could motivate him?" The fairy mage raised a suggestive brow at Freed hoping to get some sort of reaction from the man.

Freed let out a quick sigh, and his gaze wondered back to Laxus.

"When are you going to tell him?" Ever asked quietly, uncharacteristically serious. Her hazel eyes held a saddened tint to them, and she looked genuinely curious and upset about the matter.

Freed shifted under the weight of Bickslow's arm that was over his shoulders. This was not the time nor place to be talking about a topic that was so sensitive. A topic in which anyone could. Knowing this crowd, if the news got out it would spread faster than a wild fire. Freed did care dearly for their leader, but the mage knew it would never work out. Laxus had always been infatuated with women, and Freed wasn't anything near female. It created a wound in his heart, but he would cope with it, for Laxus' sake.

He gave an apologetic look to the brunet and said, "Never."

The fairy mage opened her mouth to protest but the taller male beat her to it. "Why not, man!? You're awesome and Laxus could use a stable relationship with a nice guy to keep his head screwed on straight!"

Freed blinked at Bickslow. "T-that's very kind of you to say. But I fear that other problems would arise if I were to tell Laxus of my feeling for him."

One being: he might kick me out of the Thunder Legion.

"Aw, you don't know that until you say somethin'!" the man said giving the Dark Écriture mage's shoulders a squeeze.

"I, strangely, agree," Ever put in. She placed a loving hand on Freed's arm and continued, "We just want you to be happy. I mean, you look like shit right now. How many hours of sleep did you get last night, like five?"

Against my better judgment, I answered, "Less."

"See! This is what we mean! You're driving yourself insane with this! Just say something," the woman pleaded.

Freed breathed a sigh, his shoulders sagging. "It is far too early to be talking about such a serious topic." He removed himself from Bickslow's grasp and walked away from the two.

Before he could get too far away, Evergreen called, "By the way, we're going on a job later today! Laxus won't be joining us, but it'll be a breeze anyway!"

The green haired mage turned and nodded his head to the two and continued to walk. He just needed to clear his head, even if it was for a moment. Not even realizing it, Freed was walking in the direction of the blond and even took a seat next to him before he could think otherwise.

When the green haired man took a seat, it took all his will power to not look over to the blond. He didn't want to disturb him, it was the last thing he wanted to do. It was only a brief moment until Mira Jane came over, a damp cup in hand and a smile on her face. "Well, good morning Freed!" the woman greeted with a sugary-sweet smile.

"Good morning," the mage replied, and returned the smile as well.

Mira must've sensed Freed's discomfort. She was one of the other people to know about the Dark Écriture mage's hidden emotion towards the lightning-dragon mage. Knowing this, she knew it must've been increasingly awkward for the green haired man.

Her smile faltered a bit, but still held its brightness when she said, "You know, Laxus has been here all morning, sulking."

The mage raised a brow at what the white haired girl said and by the fact that they were talking about Laxus right in front of his face and he didn't seem to notice. It was humorous and baffling (how loud was Laxus' music?).

"Sulking?" Freed pried, "About what?"

The girl shrugged as she dried the cup in her hands. "He hasn't spoken much. But I will admit, it's funny to see him so down for no apparent reason. It's like he's pouting like a child." She giggled and Freed couldn't help but smile as well. Her laugh was quite contagious.

Once her giggles settled, she asked, "Would you like anything to drink, Freed?"

"A simple glass water will do. Thank you."

"No problem at all!" She then left with a smile to get the mage his beverage.

Freed laced his fingers together on the table to ensure they wouldn't shake. It was ridiculous. Freed was acting so nervous, as if his teenage crush was a ways away and he was a teenage girl getting all flustered. Yet, he was a grown man and Laxus was sitting right next to him.

The mage took a steadying breath, it wavering a bit in the process. Why was he so nervous now? It was almost humorous to think that when facing the lightning-dragon's rage, Freed would remain calm and collected as always. Maybe a bit stunned, but never afraid of the blond. Yet, when the man was doing nothing, it would make the green haired man's hands shake and sweat and it was all so_embarrassing_.

Mira then came back with Freed's water, snapping the mage out of his thoughts. "You know," she said as she placed the cup down gingerly, "you look so nervous, yet you aren't even doing anything."

"Am I that obvious?" the green haired man asked as he took a sip of the water.

"To everyone but him." Mira then pointed to the blond next to him that seemed to be zoning out. She let out a soft giggle and Freed joined her. Laxus still had no idea that he was being talked about, or at least it seemed.

Laxus then got up from his seat and stormed out of the guild and back into the world. Freed watched as the blond made his exit. Was it possible that he heard what they were talking about?

"Oh, don't worry about him, Freed," Mira reassured, "Like I said, he's been moody all day!"

He wanted to believe the girl's words, but that was always that plague of doubt. Shifting a bit of hair out of his face he replied, "If you say so."

"FREED!" a voice called from over the escalating noise. He turned his head to where he heard his name being called. From the job board, he saw Ever and Bickslow standing in front of it. Bickslow was reading one of the jobs with a very concentrated face while Evergreen held a flier in her hand and was waving the green haired man over with the other. They must've found a suitable job for the day. Well, at least the fairy mage did.

The mage stood from his stool and said to Mira, "I suppose I must be going."

"Alright, have fun on the job!" the girl responded.

He nodded to her and walked toward an impatient Evergreen and a distracted Bickslow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all~! I'm sorry that I haven't touched this story in a while, but I managed to put something together! I think I have an idea where this is going, but at the same time I have no clue XD But oh well. I'll just go with it. <strong>

**Thanks to everyone for reading and feel free to drop a review! **

**((I don't own fairy tail, if that needed to be clarified))**


End file.
